The Life Of The Disguised Princess Ichigo
by LeelaneLaurette
Summary: Ichigo is the princess of Japan but few has seen her. Now, she enter ST. Marie Academy with a different name.
1. Introduction

The Life Of The Disguised Princess Ichigo

_Introduction_

Name: Ichigo Amano ( Michi Anago)

Ichigo Amano is the Princess of Japan . No one in Japan saw her except for those in the castle , Mari and Henri but they know her name. She have a name she use when she was out of the castle. Her fake name is Michi Anago. Her family use the same " Anago" as their surname when they are out of the cousin is Mari. Ichigo is also know as a noble outside the castle. Her sweet spirit is Himeko a.k.a Vanilla. Ichigo has a good palate.

Name: Himeko(Vanilla)

Himeko is Ichigo's sweet spirit . She is the princess of the sweet spirits. But like Ichigo, everyone outside the castle know her as Vanilla, they do not know that she is a princess. She and Chocolat always fight.

Name: Kashino

A noble like the rest of the sweet princes. His specialty is chocolate.

Name: Chocolat

Kashino's sweet spirit.

Name: Hanabusa

He is a noble and his specialty is candy art.

Name: Café

Hanabusa's sweet spirit.

Name: Andou

A noble and his specialty is Japanese sweets

Name: Caramel

Andou's sweet spirit.

Name: Mari Tennouji

She is a noble and Ichigo's cousin. Everyone outside the castle thought that she is the princesses' and Michi's cousin. She treats Ichigo and Natsume as her own sisters. They are very close to each other. Ichigo often calls her Mari nee-san.

Name: Honey

Mari's sweet spirit .

Name: Henri Lucas

Ichigo's and Mari's cooking teacher. He is the best patisserie in the world.

Name: Natsume Amano

She is Ichigo's sister but no one outside the castle had seen her or know her name.

**Summary**

Ichigo is the princess of Japan but few has seen her. Now , she enter ST. Marie Academy with a different name.


	2. Chapter 1: The Shocking News

**Leelane: Hi! This is my first fanfic. Though I make it with the help of my best friend, Lunasong.**

**Kashino: So it proves to say both of you are BAD at making fanfic.**

**Leelane and Lunasong:…. Kashino ! *CHASED AFTER KASHINO***

**Ichigo: Yumeiro Patissiere does not belong to Leelane or Lunasong.**

**Chapter 1 ( The Shocking news)**

The morning sun casted its brilliant rays across the land, signalling the start of a brand new day. " Wake up! Wake up, Princess!" shouted Princess Ichigo's maid Aya. "Hmm….? Good morning Aya," greeted the brown-haired princess who was sitting on her bed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily.

**-Ichigo's P.O.V-**

"Good morning Princess. I would advise you to change and wash up before heading to the dinner room for breakfast. Their Highnesses wish to tell you some news." Aya told me. Sheesh ! I wonder what is it because they only have breakfast with me when something important happened. I wonder what happened this time.

**-End Ichigo's P.O.V-**

***Time Skip***

Ichigo sat down and wolf down in the dinner room while waiting for her parents.

**-Ichigo's P.O.V-**

Strange? Why is father and mother late for breakfast? They are always early. "BANG!" The door to the dinner opened abruptly and the king and queen came in. Phew! What a relief! I'm glad I finished my breakfast before they came in! Father had a worried look onhis face and mother has a happy look on her face. I wondered what had happened as it was very unusual for them to have different looks on their faces. I watched them nervously as they sat down to eat their breakfast.

***Time Skip***

"Ichigo, we have some news to tell you." Mother exclaimed. Father elbowed her. Mother then turned and gave him a death glare. She ignored him and continued her speech, "Ichigo, Henri Lucas will not be teaching you anymore…" "Why?" I spat out. "Did I do something wrong? I don't understand!" Mother continued, "Don't talk like that young lady! Mind your manners!, you are a princess! As I was saying ….Unless you enter ST. Marie Academy in Japan and win the Cake Grand Prix competition, he won't teach you again." "Please don't go darling. I don't want you to leave me alone. I can hire other teachers to teach you,okay?" The king cried out. I sweatdropped at what he said. I wondered if the royal servants or the commoners will vomit out blood or laugh till they die if they heard his mushy voice. I replied, " No, father. I want to attend ST. Marie Academy to learn new things and make new friends. And don't worry about me father. I will be alright!" " Aww…! My little darling angel is all grown up!" Father cried out with little hearts in his eyes.

I turned away from my father and asked my mother, "Mother, I'm sorry for screaming at the table. So, when will I be leaving?" "Well, apology accepted, sweetie. You will be leaving tonight. So, you can prepare now." "What! I'm leaving tonight? What about shopping for school needs?" I shrieked. "Don't worry. Its all prepared sweetie." Mother replied as she walked across the room to calm father down.

***Time Skip***

It was 7pm as the sun sets, its crimson rays fainting away from the skies, I walked into my own special travel-far-far-away limo. My limo was created by the best engineer in the whole world yet it has a non-royal outer surface for my own safety so said my father. I entered my limo like I was entering another dimension. Even though she is ugly on the outside and beautiful in the inside. I proceed what I did daily when I was in the castle (like bathing, eating and sleeping) while waiting to reach my destination.

**Lunasong: How's the chapter? We hope you like it as we used about 6 hours of our life to make it and through many kinds of suffering! LOL's *.***

**Kashino: "….used 6 hours …. many …. suffering! ….LOL's *.*" you are really exaggerating. You're such lousy writers and the content, language and ideas all suck! I would have taken 30 mintues to finish a long, beautiful, fantastic and complete story that will win me an Oscar.**

**Leelane: Yah! We all know that you are very smart! Stop rubbing it in!**

**Ichigo: Sorry for the chaos, please ignored it! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 2 : The Sweet Princes

Chapter 2 ( The Sweet Princes)

Leelane : Hi! I'm sorry for not updating but I have my reasons. One is that I lost my note book with the stories and the other is Lunasong did not want to continue. But after reading all of your comments, I decide to write on my own even if the story might suck. So, enjoy!

Ichigo' POV

"Hmmm.." I mumbled before lazily opening my eyes to meet the glaring light coming from the Sun. After my eyes had adjusted to the light, I took a look around my surroundings. As I looked around, I saw my things that do not belong to me in the unfamiliar room . I panic. Before I could scream, everything from last night came rushing back to me. Suddenly, the door of the room opened and I saw Mari nee-san holding St. Marie Academy that seems to be my size. She approached me and handed me my uniform, telling me to change if I do not wish to miss breakfast. Quickly , I climbed out of the bed and went to the washroom to wash up before heading for breakfast. What can you expect? I love food and had memorized the way to the diner.

Time skip

Oh gosh! I forgotten the way to the classroom and is going to be late for class. I was running so fast that I dumped into a blonde haired boy who is about the same age as me. " watch where you are going, klutz!" He said, annoyed. And with that , a quarrel broke out between me and that boy. A minute later, two boys who seemed to be to be the same age as us stopped the quarrel, not that I think they need to as I'm perfectly fine handling that lion. After that, a green haired boy did the introduction. It seemed that three of them are friends. I find that shocking. No offence but who would be friends with a guy with a attitude of a lion even if he is handsome. Hanabusa presented beautiful candy roses. I had to admit that is guy got skills even if I hate his flirty attitude… Andou apologized for both Kashino and Hanabusa behavior which I just shrugged out. Its my habit to forgive and forget such small issues. I was taught that way since young since I'm a princess. " Ring!" the bell sounded. I quickly ran to my class as it looked like I remembered the route. All of a sudden, I missed a step and started to fall backwards. I expected to meet the cold hard floor, instead, I met with a warm body and hands around my waist . I turned my head and was surprised to see that my savior was none other than kashino. My cheeks started to turn red and I quickly muttered a thanks softy before running off to my classroom.

Leelane: What do you think, everyone?

Kashino: its too short.

Leelane: Not my fault that I wrote it last minute in a spot!

Kashino: Whatever.

Leelane: your annoying. Oh well! Pls do review and again, I'm sorry for the late update!


	4. Chapter 3 : Group A

Chapter 3: Group A

Leelane: hi! Here's another chapter! I apologized for the long wait and if any of the characters are OOC as its been a long time since I watch YP.

Kashino: Then why bother to write this fanfic? Your story sucked.

Leelane: Don't make me force you to do something embarrassing this early in the story…

Kashino: …..

Ichigo : YP don't belong to leelane!

" Ah! I finally found the classroom for baking pastries!" I exclaimed. I went into the classroom and realized I'm late. Luckily , I am excuse. " Michi Anago! You will be in group A." I was greeted with sound of awe as sensei finished her sentence. " Today, we will be doing mille crepe. So off you go!" As I walked to group A station with the ingredients, I thought of doing one with lots of strawberries. Hmm…. I love strawberries! I wonder if I get to eat it after sensei has tasted it. Once I reached the station, I started to make the mille crepe. Out of the corner of my eyes, I watched the three sweet princes did theirs. Now I understand why they are called the sweet princes. I think I will purposely make some mistake to make it look like I'm average in making sweets. Same goes to my academic , not that it is great anyway. I definitely do not want classmates to friend me because I'm good in making sweets and academic. I want to make true friends that will show their true colours as they will always stay by your side no matter what happened while fake friends don't. After I finished my strawberry mille crepe, I admired my fake master piece before I looked at the sweet princes. The sweet princes' mille crepe as amazing. They are look delicious!

The time has finally come for sensei to taste it. Sensei tasted mine and sadly, it wasn't bad enough for her to deduct points. When kashino tasted mine, he sprouted some harsh comments about the mistakes I made. I wasn't affected by his words since I did it on purpose but since they didn't know, I had to pretend, right? I let tears fall and ran away. I waited till it was lunch time before I return to the diner. Once I reached the diner, I was at lost . luckily Hanabusa spotted me and invited me to sit with them. Kashino surprised me by apologizing reluntantly and giving a chocolate muffin that he had made. Immediately , I ate it. It was delious ! I smiled at Kashino and thanked him. He just turn away with a faint blush on his face to indict that he was embarrassed.

*Time Skip*

Once I reached my bed , I immediately lay on it. Today was sure exhausting! When Mari- nee saw me, she asked me how was my day. I began to told her about today and my thoughts and feelings. I don't mind. I am very close with Mari-nee. Mari-nee smiled at me and told me to go to sleep early and not to oversleep tomorrow or I will miss my breakfast. I said my good night to her and Himeko before I wash my face and brush my teeth. Once I lay on my bed and closed my eyes. Before I let sleep claimed me, I hoped that I will able to be friends with the sweet princes.

Leelane: I'm sorry if there is any mistakes

Ichigo : yep! She is!

Leelane: I do hope that everyone will review and give me ideas on how to continue!

Ichigo : please review!


	5. Chapter 4 : Secrets Unveiled

**Chapter 4 : Secrets Unveiled?**

_Leelane: Hi! Sorry for not updating…. But I'm here now! I have also decided to make this story as short as possible as I hate long winded stories…. Hope you all don't mind! Thanks for all those who gave me some great ideas! This story will be dedicated to Crystal286 for giving me the idea. Hopefully I would not turn a nice idea into an awful stories. Now let's begin!_

* * *

><p>"heh…" I sighed. This is tough work. I have to wake up early just to practice since I can't do it in front the sweets princes unless I want my cover to be discover. I have to improve on my skills too since we are entering the competition. AND I do not want to be mocked by that annoying fan girl of Kashino! My grip on the spoon tightened as I thought of Miya-senpai . Just because she's rich doesn't mean that Kashino is hers. Didn't she see that Kashino doesn't return her feelings? She that oblivious or she just choosing to ignored it? I seethed in anger that the thought of the latter.<p>

" Ichigo! That's enough! Any more stirring and the texture will not be nice" said Himeko , snapping me out of my thoughts. I realized what had happened and stare at my work , horrified. If you're thinking that I'm horrified at my own work, you're wrong. I'm horrified that I care so much for Kashino even though I have only known him for a few weeks! I can't believe it! I'm falling for Kashino Makoto, the devil. I pondered to myself. What is it that make me like him? He's a sadist and mean person but yet he showed his kindness in his own way. Is it because I like the way he blushes or reacts when he demonstrate his caring side or is it the way his eyes sparkled when he was successful in whatever he had done? I think it was all of the above.

" Ichigo! Stop dazing off!" Himeko shouted, breaking my train of thoughts once again.

" What had gotten into you? You were never like this ." Himeko asked. I shrugged at her question and placed the mixture into the oven.

" Is it because of a certain blonde hair guy?" Himeko questioned. My cheeks turned red at his name being mentioned.

" OH MY GOSH! You have fallen for him! How sweet!" gushed Himeko. Just as I was about to say something, someone said, " Oi! You're noisy. Quinten down. And who like who?"

I froze. I turned and saw Kashino with an annoyed expression etched onto his face.

" Michi have a crush on a boy from our school!" Himeko said. I looked at Kashino. I saw his expression darkened before it returned to normal. Was is jealously? That's impossible right? He hated me! I think… He always insults me .

" Ding!" sounded the oven. I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and took the cake out and cooled it down. I then took the knife and sliced my cake into 8 slices. I took two slices and them each on a plate. I smelt the cake heavenly aroma. Just a I was about to put a piece of the cake into my mouth, someone ate it right out of my hands from behind me.

" Its good. How did you get this suddenly?" said Kashino suspiciously .

" I .. I …" I stuttered.

" You're hiding something. You are very good in baking sweets from the beginning , aren't you? Why did you pretend you were not?" Kashino interrogated, his expression darkening from every seconds.

I was shocked. " Why do you care?"

" You're pulling down our marks!"

" So you care about the marks that much and not my feelings?! Have it crossed you that I did it because of some personal reasons?"

"Is that that personal that you can't tell me?! Is it as personal as your crush ?!" His eyes darkened as he mentioned the word "crush".

" Why did you need to bring my crush in? It has nothing to do with you!"

" It has because I love you!" He crushed his lips onto mine. I was shocked but was happy my feelings were returned. I responded his kiss. We soon out break to breathe.

" I loved you too. You're my crush"

Kashino's eyes widened before he smiled that beautiful smile I love.

" Will you become my girlfriend?" He whispered into my ear.

"Yes!" I giggled.

He came close to my face and kissed my again. His lips were so soft. My arms went around his neck and pulled him close. Our kiss soon turn passionate. He wrapped his arms around me and his tongue licked my lips, begging for entrance. I accepted his requested and opened my mouth. His tongue travelled into my mouth and explored it. My tongue then went and have a dance with his. From an innocent kiss turned into a French kiss and then led to a hot make out session.

However, it did not last long. " OH MY GOSH! Get a room!" shouted both Hanabusa and Andou. We both broke apart and blushed. Andou and Hanabusa smirked at us. " Ma-kun, you finally make a move and from the looks of it, you two are together now, right?" Andou said. Kashino's and my mouths hung open. Kashino asked, " How did you know?"

" It was so obvious. We have seen the looks two of you have thrown to each other. Only both of you were unaware of each other's feelings." Hanabusa explained.

We looked at each other before blushing again. " Come on lovebirds, let's practice together first then you two can eat each other faces all you want."

We turned red at Hanabusa's statement before nodding and went to practice.

* * *

><p>Today was the best day ever! I jumped onto my bed and giggled. But the mood was ruined when I remember about my cover. Kashino might had forgotten today but he will asked me again tomorrow.<p>

" What gotten you so happy just now?" a gentle voice asked me.

" Mari-nee!" I shouted. I decided to told what had happened. I recounted the day's events to Mari-nee and asked for an advice.

" Do not worry and tell him. From what you have told me, he loves you deeply without knowing you're a princess. I'm sure he will still loves you after you told him and he will keep it a secret."

"Are you sure?" I asked hopefully.

" Yes. Do not fret. Just tell him tomorrow. Now go to sleep."

I replied an "ok" and drifted off to sleep, dreaming about a certain boy.

* * *

><p><em>Leelane: I hope its ok... I'm not good at romantic description...<em>


End file.
